Those Days In The Nexus
Chapter 1 In the forest they sat at, Cuong and Jane were seen snogging, Arthur sat on the opposite couch with Shuya, then Eddie walked in, he looked at the Vietnamese man and the Irish woman. "Who's the Vietnamese dude?" Eddie asked Arthur. "Cuong, he delayed his arrival by 12 years so he could see the entire Vietnam War, he is from 1964." Arthur replied back. He looked at a Vietnamese man, no older than Jane, he seemed only the age of 20 years old, he wore a black buttoned shirt and trousers, he noticed he had no shoes on. Eddie Makins never saw Cuong before, the South African man sat next to the kissing couple. Cuong then noticed him and he pushed Jane off him gently. "I'll get hit on Jane later...." He said, his accent was very heavy, Eddie spoke English and Boer, but mostly preferred English. He and Jane sat next to eachother, ever since meeting Jane, she fell in love with Cuong, she loved Cuong even more than she loved any of the men in the nexus. "Where is he from?" Eddie asked Scotty "North Vietnam." Cuong said before Scotty could reply. Despite the difference between Cuong and Scotty, Cuong being a pretty boy Viet Cong soldier and Scotty being a gruff Scotsman, they got on well, well, kind of. Scotty sneaked up behind Cuong, the shouted. "GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!" Scotty shouting in Cuong's ear, startling Cuong. "D***it, Scotty!" He said. Chapter 2: Arirang, Arirang, Arirang. They decided to have a karaoke competition, The two Korean ghosts were partnered together. The two men wore Joseon-era hanboks, which were Korean clothing. "아리랑, 아리랑, 아라리요... (Arirang, Arirang, Arariyo.....)" The two men sang. " (Wow, They are both good)" Shuya commented. "아리랑 고개로 넘어간다......(Crossing over Arirang Pass)" They both sang. The ghosts looked on, Jane loved karaoke and wished it was in Ireland when she was living, "나를 버리고 가시는 님은..... (Dear who abandoned me......)" They sang. Then both men gave a breath before singing again. "십리도 못가서 발병난다.....(Shall not walk ten li before his feet hurt....)" They sang The ghosts clapped. "Jane's turn!" Sha-min said. Sha-min held onto Jane's hand and lead her to the microphone. "Okay.....this is for my boyfriend, who has been dying to hear me sing...." She sang. She coughed then sang. "As we gather in the chapel of old Kilmainham Jail, I remember these past few weeks, or they say we have failed....." Jane sang. Her voice was very soft sounding, It reminded Arthur of a siren. "From our schooldays, they have taught us to yearn for Liberty, yet all I want in this dark place is to have you here with me....." She sang. "I know this one...." Cuong whispered. "Oh Grace, just hold me in your arms and let this moment linger, they'll take me out at dawn and I will die, with all my love, I place this wedding ring upon your finger, there won't be time to share our love, so we must say goodbye...." She sang. Chapter 3: Dublin Cuong and Jsne decided to go to Dublin, where Jane grew up, she had an easy childhood, compared to Cuong, who had throat infections. "This city been though so much, yet, it's so beautiful." She said. Chapter 4: Worst Drama mini-series. Jane watched RTÉ's Rebellion with Cuong, Scotty, and Arthur, when she got to the final episode, She had seen enough and ranted. To her, it felt like it got worse every episode. "What the h*** is this s***?! An erotic history show? I did not come here to see a fifty-eight year old man being stripped down to his f***ing genitals and sex scenes, and where the h*** is most of the signatories and other executed, I came here because it's the f***ing centenary of the Easter Rising!" Jane angrily said. "To be honest, sexualising history seems to be a thing with drama, if this is the case, then why doesn't a Easter Rising porn parody exist and Joseph and Grace having sex on their wedding night?" Scotty joked. "Aw, shuddup Scotty....." Jane said. Jane then banged her head against the wall. "Why can't I get these images out of my head?!" She yelled. Chapter 5: Happy Halloween The ghosts decided to have a Halloween Party, Shuya was dressed up as Tetsuo Shima from AKIRA, his height was perfect for it, Jane was a 1916 Cumann na mBam woman, Arthur was a Steampunk man, Aayliah was a Arab princess, Cuong was Kaneda from AKIRA after Shuya urged him to dress up as the characters, Muhammed was a Steampunk man, Biyu was a Chinese maid. Cuong didn't really mind the costume, it looked really nice and awesome. Sha-min and Yong-ku were in hanboks, they liked wearing them. Sha-min and Yong-ku, despite fighting on opposite sides during the Korean War, became fast friends, since Korean wasn't a spoken language and the fact Yong-ku can only speak Korean. Chapter 6: 'Ay Juz' Min Fiatnam 'Ant Min? Aayliah looked at Cuong, ever since she arrived here, she saw the North Vietnamese man as her brother. "أي جزء من فيتنام أنت من؟ (What part of Vietnam are you from?)" She asked him He turned his head to her. "Miền Bắc Việt Nam hoặc nước Việt Nam Dân chủ Cộng hòa (North Vietnam or Democratic Republic of Vietnam)" He told her. " (Who ruled that area?)" She asked. "Hồ Chí Minh (Ho Chi Minh)" He said. As he got older when he was alive, his pronunciation of certain Vietnamese words improved. " (When did he die?)" She asked. "Chín sáu mươi chín mươi chín. (1969)" He replied. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86